Slightly's Untold Story
by Jamie Hale
Summary: This based off the 2003 live action Peter Pan movie, without Wendy. When Slightly is kidnapped in an attempt for Hook to get to Peter him and the rest of the lost boys have to jump into action to rescue him before it is too late!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a time there was a boy who never wanted to grow up. Can you guess his name, yes, Peter Pan. Now, that Hook was back all he wanted to do is get rid of Peter Pan one last and final time, but he wouldn't be able to do that with all of the lost boys. So, he had a plan to kidnap one of the lost boys and use him a bait to get Peter Pan to come to the ship to meet his DOOM.

"Lost Boys, let's go get some supplies" Peter Pan called into their hideout from outside the window.

Tootles, grudgingly getting up off his lazy bum, offered to get the coconuts.

Curly teased, "No way – you'd eat it all! Besides, there isn't a coconut tree alive that would support **you**. And you can't climb anyway." He sighed. " Go get a basket and I'll climb up and hand them down to you."

(Sigh) "Fine" Tootles agreed. Curly was right anyway. 'Besides,' he thought, ' that was less work for him'.

The two headed over to the nearby patch of trees.

"Bombs away mate!" Curly shouted as he dropped a coconut.

"Owwweeee!" Tootles yelped. "That was my head, it's fragile! I need that!"

"Oh you're fine. You've got the thickest skull of anyone I've ever met. Now stop daydreaming and try _catching_ the next one. With your _hands,_ not your _face_ "Curly replied teasingly.

The other lost boys, chuckling at the two's antics, headed towards the woods to gather the rest of the supplies. All, that is, except for Peter.

"Errrrr…" he hesitated. " I'm gonna go get some water from the spring. I'll catch up with you guys later." And with that he flew off in the general direction of Caveman's Cove.

"Eh, he just wants to talk to the mermaids" Slightly winked at the others as they started down the forest path.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Smee, assemble the crew we are going to shore." Hook screamed

"Ah, eye, captain" Smee stammered.

The crew was rowing very slowly and quietly it was getting dark and this would be a perfect time to grab one of the lost boys without being noticed.

"All right, men the one we need to grab is the second in charge I believe his name is Slightly he has brown hair and brown eyes, he is usually traveling with Nibs so make sure you have backup if there is any problem" Hook ordered.

Then all of the crew separated into different parts of the woods, each following the sound of laughter. Then they all spotted Slightly and Nibs they were having a tree climbing test, It was Slightly's turn.

"Slightly, that far enough that is at least 10 feet in the air, get down already before you hurt yourself" Nibs said.

"I'm fine Nibs, (then Slightly's foot broke a branch) Ahhh" Slightly yelled as he hit the ground.

"Slightly" Nibs screamed as he rushed to his friend side to see if he was hurt.

"Ahh, Nibs don't touch my ankle it kills" Slightly screamed in pain.

"Slightly, why didn't you come down when I told you, you could have broken your ribs, luckily it was only a sprained ankle, now I'm going to wrap it up for you try not to move" Nibs instructed.

After Nibs was finished wrapping up Slightly's ankle then they started to walk home and Slightly was grabbed from behind and Nibs was fighting the pirates but he was easily out numbered. But he knew he had to save his friend, so he grabbed his dagger and started attacking the pirates. Slightly was already getting carried away and Nibs ran right after Slightly, but then his foot caught on something and a he was in a net about ten feet in the air. He knew if he tried to get out, he would fall and be knocked unconscious, he tried to get out one of the pirates cut the rope and Nibs fell and hit his head on a rock and was knocked unconscious.

The pirates returned to the Jolly Roger with Slightly with them.

"Is he coming out of it, it looked like a long fall from what I saw" Curly asked.

"I think he will be fine" Peter told the lost boys, "He just needs some time."

"Slightly" Nibs mumbled

"What that" Peter asked

"Hook captured Slightly I tried to stop them but…" Nibs said weakly.

"They took Slightly I going to cut off the codfishes' other hand and foot, Boys in the morning we are going to raid the ship" Peter ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the early morning and all the pirates were up, Captain Hook was thinking about his evil plan to get Peter Pan with his bait.

", fetch the bait" Captain Hook ordered.

"Ah, eye, captain" said.

When Smee returned another pirates was dragging Slightly in by his shirt, Slightly was trying to kick him because, his arms were tied.

"Let, me go you bastard" Slightly yelled.

"You can leave him there "Hook ordered.

With that he dropped Slightly on the ground and left the room with Smee.

"Well, now it's just you can me, where is Peter Pan's hideout"Hook yelled.

"You're getting nothing from me, ever" Slightly yelled back.

With that Hook stuck Slightly and Slightly went flying across the room hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile. . .

"All right is everyone ready" Peter asked

"Okay here's the plan Nibs you and Curly are on the ship to retrieve Slightly take down anyone in your path, I expect they will have him in a box that is going to be tossed overboard when we get there. The twins you job is just to annoy the pirates at all cost that includes just jumping on them to squirting pain in their eye. Tootles you are going to be helping me fight off all the pirates, any questions, okay good, now let's move out, Tink we are going to need some dust" Peter said.

"There he is, in the box on the Jolly Roger" Nibs said.

"Okay, everyone knows the plan so Slightly and Nibs enter from the back, the twins enter from the middle and Tootles and I will enter from the center, okay, and attack" Peter shouted so loud that I swear the Indian could hear. It was a very interesting battle Nibs and Curly were trying to get the crate open while the big pirate with a stick is trying to hit him. The twins are busy cutting the pirates hair off. Peter and Tootles are busy fighting off the pirates. When Slightly finally woke up he saw Nibs and Curly trying to open the crate so he took out his dagger and trying pulling out all of the nails with it. When they open the crate and let Slightly out Nibs was shocked to see the look on his face he was smiling.

"You came back for me" Slightly said.

"Who else is going to hide my arrows so I won't be able to shoot them" Nibs joked

"Nibs, Slightly, Curly look out" Tootles screamed as Hook was running right at the trio with his Hook ready to hurt someone.

Hook was aiming right for Nibs but Nibs had his back turned he was facing another enemy. Then right before Hook was about to hit Nibs Slightly dived in the way and Hook stabbed Slightly and lots of blood came gushing out.

"Slightly" Nibs cried.

"It's Okay, Nibs, I'm fine just finish the battle" Slightly said while panting.

Nibs looked in Hooks direction he was wiping off Slightly's blood on his coat. "You Son of a *****" Nibs yelled. Without warning he did the same thing but the cut wasn't as deep as Slightly's and he did not lose very much blood.

"Nibs" all of the lost boys yelled.

Then Peter said "Lost Boys retreat we have two men down retreat back to the hide-out."

While on the flight come both Slightly and Nibs lost consciousness. They were immediately put to bed. Nibs awoke first the first thing he noticed was a big bandage and a lot of wrap around his waist. He didn't that Hook stabbed him that hard, he just wanted to get him back for what he did to Slightly. Then Nibs looked around for his friend, he saw him and he was so happy to have his best friend back home again. A few minutes later Nibs fell asleep.

"He is gushing out a lot" Curly said.

"What " Peter asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean Curly" Peter asked.

"Slightly is bleeding a lot we need to keep pressure on his wound" Curly instructed.

All of the lost boys did that and his bleeding slowed down a little bit but not very much.

"Slightly" Nibs asked.

"Nibs, we are just working on his bandages" Curly said.

Nibs didn't but that not that their hand were all bloody but that they were all there pushing down on his best friend's chest. It broke his heart to see his friend like that.

"Slightly, be strong" Nibs said before he dozen off.

Then next morning Nibs was recovered he just needed some stitches he cut wasn't as bad as Slightly's. Nibs felt kind of bad though because, Slightly jumped in front of Nibs to save him. A few days later Curly suggested that they try an operation. It took patience but a few weeks later all was well and Nibs and Slightly were both out of the hospital. They all could do the things they loved to do again like go on treasure hunts and things like that.

Slightly and Nibs were the first two lost boys and they are the closest of them all. They will always be there to protect each other even if it costs one of them their life. But, they will always look out for each other for now and ever.

The End


End file.
